The present invention relates to a magnetic reading and/or writing device, intended more especially for magnetic data carriers such as magnetic cards.
Such a device generally comprises a guide for a magnetic medium and a magnetic head support. It poses problems at the level of the contact between the head and the track of the magnetic data medium or carrier, because this latter is generally rigid or semi-rigid (plastic, cardboard etc . . . ). In fact, if such carriers have practically permanent deformations of any kind whatever this make contact with the magnetic head difficult.
The present invention provides a device which does not have the above-mentioned drawbacks.